


Kpop drabbles and unfinished work

by Liweka



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Emotional Hurt, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sad, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liweka/pseuds/Liweka
Summary: Just some of my drabbles and maybe some old unfinished work form years ago.Tags will change as I post.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 1





	Kpop drabbles and unfinished work

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick and short drabble inspired by Pentagons song Daisy.

“Jaejoong… Please…” Yunho's voice is thick with sadness, tears streaming down his face as he holds onto Jaejoong's free hand. “We can still work it out!”

“No. Please don’t make this any harder than it already is. We are only hurting each other if we continue. Maybe we can go back together after some time apart. Please Yunho, you know I still love you, but I just can’t pretend to be happy all the time.” Jeajoong slowly pulls away his hand. He‘s standing in the street, next to an uplit taxi. The driver seems to be in a bit of a hurry, but otherwise there are only a few other cars on the street, the moon hangs high in the night sky.

“But we still love each other!” Yunho shouts. tears in his eyes. Jeajoong has a hard time meeting his eyes, an uncomfortable and sad expression on his face, in contrast to Yunho’s despair.

“I know. I know I shouldn’t have said it. But I still love you. We’ll see each other after we both have had some time to think.” A tear slowly makes it down Jaejoong's face. Yunho tries to grasp onto him again, but Jaejoong is faster. Quickly he opens the taxi door and slinks in the taxi. Yunho can only try to catch the door before it closes and locks. He frantically tries knocking on the window, but is only ignored. Sobs start wreaking through his body. As the taxi starts to pull away, he is stuck in position, trying to grasp onto something desperately and unsuccessfully. Pain shoots up his body as he falls onto his knees, weeping into his hands as the love of his life disappears out of sight in the night.

.


End file.
